Happy Troubles
by Conor Maynard
Summary: Life at the Oliver family including the new member Read and review Summary is very bad ikr :P
1. Baby Blues

**AN: ****./cfs-ak-snc7/v/440557/537/354662324582853_4?oh=&oe=4FAC9700&_gda_=1336710912_**** That link has nothing to do with the story but visit it, its so sad its about this child who abused this poor baby and then the baby died after :( R.I.P**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this storyxoxo-**

Beck and Jade Oliver were getting ready to go to sleep. Jade thought this was the perfect time to let the news out.

"I think I'm pregnant" She said in no more then a whisper

-.- (Beck's face)

"Why are you making that face, your the one who said you wanted to start a family" Jade said

"Yeah I know, I'm just surprised, but we need to go to the doctors to be sure" Beck replied backing himself up

"Yes Captain Obvious" Jade remarked

Beck never answered he couldn't believe there was 50% chance that he would be a father, he had talked about it but know it might be turning true, he would have to get used to being a father. He wasn't quite sure if he was having second thought about having a child but later on he asked Jade a question.

"Are you going to abort it, if you actually do have a child? Beck said

"What NO! Are you crazy" Jade said back

"You want a fan of kids you know" Beck replied

"Well this is my own kid and anyway I would kind of be a murderer"- Jade said thinking in her head how did that thought get into beck's mind?

Well if he was having second chances, he was going to have to live with it because if there was actually a child, Jade was going to keep it..

**AN: My chapters are going to short and if I just to let you know Beck and Jade are defo's gonna have a child so no big shock yeah-**


	2. Breaking the news

**Authors Note: No reviews ;( apart from 1 i did my self to see if I get notifactions if I right a review. Anyways here is the second chapterr!**

Doctors-

"Sorry Mrs Oliver but please may you lie down on the bed" Doctor Sam was telling Jade

"Okay" Jade replied feeling VERY nervous

"I will have to put this cold jelly thing on your belly so you might get a belly freeze" Chuckled the doctor

Jade was thinking what kind of joke is that?

But Chuckled and said "No, don't worry just do it"

Beck was in the room with her holding her hand, she was squeezing so tightly like she never wanted to let go. The doctor was now putting the scanning thing on her belly. Beck was kind of getting pissed it was like the doctor was touching her up. But he really wanted to know if he was going to have a child or not.

The silence was broken after 5 minutes...

"You're going to have a child, Congratulations! Here is its head and here is it legs and body"

Beck and Jade just looked at each other and started to kiss passionately they really were happy, the baby was so beautiful! Its was the best day of there life!

The next thing was to tell everyone...

Home-

"Beecckk"

"Yeaaah"

"Shall we gather everyone around and tell them Ima preggo?"

"Pregnant, and yes but not today how about tommorow?"

"Okay..what about Cat can I call her up now and tell her?"

"Sureee, I'll tell Andre"

Call to Cat-

"Hello, Cat speaking"

"Hey Cat its me"

"Jadeeeey"

"Dont call me that, anyways I got some big news to tell you"

"Whaaaat? Do you have cancer? Are you gonna d-"

"No Cat! Im preggo"

"Seriousllyy Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl? Wait who is the father?"

Cat was the only one who knew, that Jade had a one night stand, that time Beck and Jade were not going out.

"Im pretty sure its Beck, because it was a one nighter and ages ago like seriously one year, but I will get a DNA test soon, and its too soon to find out the sex"

By then Cat started to laugh, so Jade hung up.

Call to Andre-

"Hey Wassup my man?"

"Nothing just found out Im going to be a dad"

"Cool bro, congratz"

"Let Tori know too, uncle and auntie"

"Hahaaa sure,I will too"

"Okay then byee"

Family gathering-

Jade's mum and dad were sitting in the living room watching TV with Jade's little brother and his Girlfriend, after a while Beck's parents came bringing in wine. Beck knew Jade was an alcoholic and especially because she was having a baby she couldn't have it so he would store the wine away.

They all became comfy.

"Uhmm we have something to tell you guys" -Beck said

"Im pregnant" Jade finished off

**AN- How will the family react?**


	3. GrandParents

**AN: Heey! I got this anon review and it was just plain rude, it says I write like a 8years old and my grammar is wrong, I know about the grammar its because I just type it fast and dont double check and stuff but like a 8 years old your just pushing it too far dont read it then..**

"Awww congrats babe, how many months"My mum asks

Im glad atleast someone seems happy

"A few weeks, but there is a baby in my belly for sure" I replied

"Im so happy for you guys" said Beck's Dad

Beck's mum started to cry, I seriously didnt know why she was laughing did I do anything wrong didnt she want a grandchild?..

"These are tears of joy, if your wondering Im so excited going to be a Grandma"

My Dad was the next to speak "What you think after you marry my daughter which I still am not happy about you can just knock her up"

"She wanted a child and much as I did, so I dont know why your blaming me" Said Beck while his eyes were turning a shade of red

Everything was just rushing to fast.. My dad got up and Punched Beck, Beck was getting up..I only remember screaming STOP! And everything turned black, I dont know why I think it was because of the pressure or maybe because I was pregnant but I fainted..

Later on did I know what had happened I was in the hospital Beck and my Father and my side, My dad kept on saying SORRY! I didn't know if I should forgive him but I did because he was my father.

Beck told me that after they made up because he was going to be the father of Jade's child and he was going to have to live with that and the child was going to be his Grandchild.

**Authors Note: So at the end everyone is kind of excited about this new baby:) Please review and remember I like constructive reviews not plain rude :L**


End file.
